Snow
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: LATTER DAYS ONE-SHOT. M/M Paring. A one-shot of Christian's changing views on Snow. Christians POV. Spoilers for the movie if you haven't seen it.


**A/N: This is based off the movie Latter Days and is done in Christian's POV. Deals with the three scenes featuring Snow and one I created for the story. If you haven't seen the movie I recommend that you do. It's funny, romantic, sad, and beautiful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Latter Days. So no suing. **

oOo

I _hate _snow.

All it brought back were memories of being an unwanted child.

An unwanted nancy-boy to a narrow-minded evil father.

The small white flakes that brought a chilling feeling I never wanted to experience again.

The chilling feeling of being unwanted, unneeded, undesired, unwished for.

Small white flecks that when bunched together reminded me of his eyes. The eyes of an uncaring father who didn't need nor want a fairy as a son.

A blinding white that helped cover my father as he ran. Ran from the cave and me. The unwanted.

I _hate_ snow. Because of the cold. Because of him. _Because he's cold_.

oOo

I'll endure snow.

Standing here begging Aaron to give me a chance. To believe me.

The white flakes fall around him. Making him look angelic, the lights from the airport giving him a soft glow.

His lips are blue and his eyes watery as I tell him that he's what I've been waiting for.

His kindness. His humor. His smile. Him.

I can't take the silence. So I turn to leave. I've screwed up again.

He grabs my arm suddenly, halting my exit, turning me to face him. I have no time to think before his cold lips our on mine. I cling to him, wanting his warmth.

I'll endure snow. Because he's in the snow. Because he brings warmth. Because he makes me _feel_ in the snow.

oOo

I'm tired of snow.

Her voice echoed through my head throughout the whole trip._** I lost my son because of you! **_

The house was big and white and scary. The stairs creaked as I made my way up them and knocked lightly. I could see my breath as I stood waiting. **_I lost my son because of you!_**

The door creaked open and Aaron's eyes stared back at me. I sucked in a breath. All the words I had practiced failed me. She smiled at me at first, until I told her who I was.

Her face fell and her eyes changed. I was transported back for a moment and in her eyes I saw my dad's. Hate. Outrage. _**I lost my son because of you!**_

I tell her I have Aaron's Grandfather's watch. He left it. She should have it. Then I leave. I can't look at her. Can't see the hate that shows in her eyes. Aaron's eyes.

I get in the rental car and head back to the sunshine L.A. offers. No snow ever falls there. I'll be safe there. I can hide there.

In the rearview mirror I see her form run for the car, but I don't slow down. Don't stop. I don't want to hear her say it again. **_I lost my son because of you! He took a knife to his wrists because of you!_**

I'm tired of snow. Because all I see are angry, hate-filled eyes. Because all I hear are outraged whispers. Because all I know is despair.

oOo

I _love_ snow.

Aaron and I are on vacation at a ski lodge somewhere in Vermont. It took him awhile to convince me but I couldn't say no. Not to him.

At first all I felt was the chill of the memories of that time when I was unloved.

Now as he smiles, laughs, plays, and holds me all I feel is his warmth.

The cold that assaulted my heart isn't there anymore.

Instead is a burning fire of what I feel for this man. What he helped me feel. When all I used to feel was cold.

The snowballs he throws at me and the face-plants of my unsuccessful ski attempts don't chill me. The hours building snowmen and making snow angels doesn't leave me feeling cold.

In our cabin we sit in-front of the fire. I'm wrapped in his arms as he leans against the arm of the couch. Our breathing and heartbeats in synch.

I turn my head and a blanket of white is falling outside. So much so that we have to stay inside today. I smile and snuggle closer as Aaron's arms wrap tighter around me. I feel his lips press against the side of my head, a chaste kiss. I smile and turn my head, his lips close over mine and I'm warm.

I love snow. Because Aaron _loves_ me. Because I _love_ him. _Because we're one_.

oOo

**A/N: Well that's it. Hoped you liked it even though it was nothing special, review if you want. :-)**


End file.
